As communications networks employing optical fiber and wavelength-division-multiplexing technologies (WDM) continue to evolve and carry an ever-increasing volume and variety of traffic between increasing numbers of individual nodes, network designers are faced with significant network design problems such as the management of their growth. Consequently architectures and/or methods that provide a more convenient framework for their optimization, graceful growth, and evolution would represent an advance in the art.